


B’Elanna Torres and the Den of Vipers

by Sareki



Series: Canon Consistent P/T Universe [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sareki/pseuds/Sareki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some fights you can’t win…</p>
            </blockquote>





	B’Elanna Torres and the Den of Vipers

**Author's Note:**

> This work began as a exercise in writing action. I liked how it turned out, so I decided to share. Many thanks to CaptAcorn, Delwin, Photogirl1890, and CrlkSeasons for their invaluable input.

 

The crunch of the gravel beneath B’Elanna’s feet echoed through the cave, despite her efforts to move silently. Although it didn’t really matter -- the noise of her footfalls was slight compared to the whooping and hollering of the drunk Cardassians.

She couldn’t yet make out what exactly they were saying, but she could imagine.

_… did you see how that woman ran from me? Holding her child? Like she could get away…_

_… I had my way with him while his wife and children watched. And after I was done with him, I took his oldest, too..._

_… if this doesn’t show these Maquis who’s in charge around here…_

Those motherfuckers had killed them all. But they didn’t realize that a Keres had come to give them the death they deserved, just as these daemons had to the Greeks millennia ago.

B’Elanna neared the entrance of the cavern that housed her prey. She pressed up against the wall, the stones stabbing into her back, the smell of whatever the Cardassians were cooking assaulting her nostrils. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of all distraction. There was only one task before her now: to kill. Removing a mirror from her pocket, she aimed it so she could get a view of the room. Nine Cardassians sat around a fire, eating, drinking. Unsuspecting. Crates were piled to the right of the entry; equipment was strewn about the cavern. Three of the Cardassians weren’t wearing their sidearm. Two were visibly drunk. B’Elanna counted at least six empty bottles of kanar.

She knew she could take out the nearest three then dive behind crates. After that, all bets were off.

Unholstering her disruptor, B’Elanna held it close to her chest, caressing it like a rosary. She would murder these Cardassians and every fucking Cardassian she encountered. This would be her offering to the dead.

A deep breath. Another.

One.

Two.

Three.

B’Elanna burst into the cavern, disruptor firing. Three Cardassians went down, and she rolled behind the crates. Shouts came from the men as they scrambled. B’Elanna rose and took a shot. It missed. The bright light of the Cardassian weapons blinded her. She ducked. Bits of rock rained down on her head. A crate disintegrated to her right. She knew she didn’t have much time. B’Elanna saw an opening and took two more out. A flash came from the left, and pain lanced through her arm.

B’Elanna crumpled, hugging her arm to her chest. Another crate was hit, causing an avalanche. Her cover was vanishing. She was cornered…

 _Just breathe_.

Five down. Four to go.

Raising her head again, she tried to locate the remaining Cardassians. Through a slit between crates, she counted three. _Where the fuck is the fourth?_

A sound to her left. B’Elanna jerked around. The fourth was barreling towards her. She aimed, but too late. The Cardassian grabbed her hand; her shot went wide. B’Elanna toppled, landing hard on her back. Air was violently pushed from her lungs as the Cardassian landed on her.

He had her. Her arms and legs flailed, but he was twice her weight. Even her Klingon strength couldn’t help her now.

His fist came at her face. She reached out to deflect, to little effect. Pain flashed through her head, numbing her. Her movements became sluggish. His fist headed back towards her. She tried to twist away, but was too slow. Her jaw cracked, the edges of her vison began to fade. The next time he swung, she hardly moved to stop him.

More impacts came in quick repetition. She was fading. She needed to end this -- now or never.

“Computer, end program.”

The Cardassians and the caves disappeared, leaving B’Elanna on the holodeck floor in a pool of her own blood. Her blood, her pain; they didn’t change anything. The Cardassians were just tricks of light. Everyone back home was still dead.

B’Elanna was still empty.

 


End file.
